


Fina

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Quem conhecia jamais pensava que uma pessoa tão fina agiria assim, o olhar assassino, o gesto selvagem e fatal."





	Fina

**Author's Note:**

> Me desculpa aranha-san *reverência*

“Não mataria uma mosca” diziam.

Quem conhecia jamais pensava que uma pessoa tão fina agiria assim, o olhar assassino, o gesto selvagem e fatal. Bastou uma pisada para que o pobre inseto morresse instantaneamente.

Autodefesa cochicharam alguns, espalhafatoso riram outros. E o chão seguia alheio ao julgo, com o pequeno cadáver estraçalhado.

O olhar homicida se tornando assustado, como se a consciência do fato realmente pesasse, ou seria um medo restante rondando?

O passo, agora meio gosmento, distanciou-se dali, rápido, fugidio. Parecia querer se certificar que não seria seguido de modo nenhum.

“Quem imaginaria, não é?”

“Nossa quem imaginaria né.”


End file.
